marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hercules (Earth-616)
| Abilities = Master Combatant: Hercules is an excellent hand to hand combatant particularly skilled in Greco-Roman wrestling and his own invented form, Pankration. He is infamous for fighting dirty. He is one of the greatest combatants ever walked the earth. He has defeated extremely powerful opponents using a deadly combination of his vast strength and his impressive fighting skills. The most profound example of his fighting skills was when he managed to defeat both the Sentry and the Venom simultaneouslyIncredible Hercules #128. It should be noted that Sentry was perhaps the most powerful superhero on Earth, being significantly faster and more powerful than Hercules. Even Thor who is another mighty combatant admitted Hercules as slightly better than himself in that particular aspect of hand-to-hand combat which was brawlingThor Blood Oath #3. Master Archer:'Hercules is well known for his mastery over the bow which rivals or even surpasses that of legendary archers such as Trickshot and Hawkeye. However, since the Suicide of his wife Deianeira in connection with Hercules' arrows having been tainted by the blood of The Hydra, he does not often use his bow anymore. '''Expert Marksman:'Hercules is able to throw javelins and throwing discs with great aim and overall accuracy. '''Weapons Proficiency: Hercules is also highly skilled and experienced, with all forms of weaponry used in ancient Greece. Bilingual: He can speak Greek and American English. Professional Womanizer: Hercules is well known for his womanizing skills that are so efficient that they are considered legendary. In fact, even some men have fallen victim to his charmsHercules: Fall of an Avenger #1. | Strength = Class 100 +; Hercules is capable of lifting far in excess of 100 tons effortlessly. He is one of the strongest beings to ever walk the planet. | Weaknesses = None Physical, but Hercules is easy influenced by beautiful Woman. | Equipment = Formerly Avengers Identicard | Transportation = None, formerly Avengers Quinjet | Weapons = Golden Mace: formerly a wooden club and a bow with arrows dipped in Hydra blood. Hercules has refused to use his bow after the incident with Nessus. Nemean Lion Skin: the skin of the Nemean Lion acts as an indestructible armor and shield's Hercules from virtually any injury. | Notes = * The Labors of Hercules from Greek Mythology: :The goddess Hera, determined to make trouble for Hercules, made him lose his mind. In a confused and angry state, he killed his own wife and children. :When he awakened from his "temporary insanity," Hercules was shocked and upset by what he had done. He prayed to the god Apollo for guidance, and the god's oracle told him he would have to serve Eurystheus, the king of Tiryns and Mycenae, for twelve years, in punishment for the murders. :As part of his sentence, Hercules had to perform twelve Labors, feats so difficult that they seemed impossible. Fortunately, Hercules had the help of Hermes and Athena, sympathetic deities who showed up when he really needed help. By the end of these Labors, Hercules was, without a doubt, Greece's greatest hero. :His struggles made Hercules the perfect embodiment of an idea the Greeks called "pathos", the experience of virtuous struggle and suffering which would lead to fame and, in Hercules' case, immortality. *During the Marvel/DC crossover JLA/Avengers, Wonder Woman believed Hercules to be a villain, assuming he had raped his dimension's version of her mother, Hippolyta; however, Marvel Comics' Hercules had simply seduced Marvel Comics' Hippolyta with her consent. Ironically, the Marvel Universe version of Hercules is a hero while Hippolyta is a villainess, closely allied with her father Ares, whose DC counterpart is Wonder Woman's archenemy. However, this presented some continuity problems as Diana and her mother had already accepted their incarnation of Hercules' forgiveness, and Wonder Woman had not yet reverted to any previous incarnations. In a more recent story this contrast appears deliberately spoofed, as Hercules is attacked by amazons led by Hippolyta's daughter, Artume (the Etruscan match for Rome's Diana), a fanatic warmonger, in comparison with Wonder Woman's mission of peace. Additionally, Hippolyta states "I made you from..." (presumably "clay") before being cut off as Artume murders her for being 'lovestruck' and 'too soft'.Incredible Hercules #121 *Thor and Hercules are close rivals, but neither has hesitated to help the other if needed. The second meeting between the two gods was chronicled in the six-part series Thor: Blood Oath (2005). The third meeting takes place in Journey Into Mystery #125 and Thor #126-130, when Thor battles the minions of Pluto to save Hercules from being trapped in the underworld forever. Hercules has returned the favor and assisted Thor on several occasions, a notable example being the final battle against the Dark Gods in Thor (vol. 2) #10-12. He also mentions that he is a friend of Thor and nearly destroys the Thor clone in his name in Civil War #7, seeing it as an affront to his friend. The two characters seem to regard each other as equals and have a deep amount of respect for each other, though they have not met for a long period of time, even in Marvel time, though Hercules expresses some degree of contempt (tinged with jealousy) when Athena and the Council of Godheads discuss gathering the Mighty Thor to lead the God Squad. Despite this, during the final battle of the Secret Invasion, neither Ares nor Thor appeared to have personal problems with each other, even heartily offering support and congratulations in the midst of the conflict. *For all Zeus' gruffness, Hercules volume 2 #4 shows that he regards Hercules as his favorite, much to the chagrin of the other Olympians — with the exception of Hercules' half-brother Apollo. Ares, Hera and Pluto are Hercules's mortal enemies, while Athena and Poseidon regard him with more favor and liking, assisting him at times; Hercules in turn cares deeply for both, consenting to listen to and aid them when in need. * Hercules was one of the characters featured in Series A of the Marvel Value Stamps issued in the 1970's. | Trivia = * Separated and a widower in different marriages. *He has visited the Playboy Mansion many times, and refers to "Sage Hefner." | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe * Hercules at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Avengers members Category:Deities Category:Champions of Los Angeles members Category:Defenders members Category:Greek Religion Category:Regeneration Category:Immortals Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Leaping Category:Invulnerability Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Mighty Avengers Category:Demigods Category:Crown Heirs